


缚-正二

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-正二

厚重的斗篷抵御掉了库尔扎斯地区上空刺骨的寒风，被整个拢在其中的艾默里克甚至感觉到了热——这热度不仅来源于斗篷，更多的原因怕是身体之中那只无法被满足的欲望野兽。  
　　如此说法其实并不准确——它其实已经被几乎被捆缚的动弹不得的现状极大的压制住了，但被药物浸染的身子并不能经受的起太大的挑逗，何况雌穴之中含着的那只铃铛所带来的刺激远远超过了“挑逗”的范畴，它随着陆行鸟的颠簸上下挪动着来回研磨雌穴临近入口处的那一段穴肉，上头带着的，扣在阴蒂上的锁环在不断加重刺激的同时也限制了铃铛的深入，导致被隐约撑开的雌穴深处得不得丝毫的抚慰——更何况那里还残留着临走前被粗暴抽插的触觉，两相对比之下更令人难以忍受。  
　　而被填充的过满的后穴也并不能得到多少满足，在被空置了许久之后仅仅只是小幅度的抽插宛如杯水车薪，艾默里克只感觉腰身仿佛被灌注了滚烫的酸汤，如同要融化却始终少了点东西一般空落的难受，他先前被陆行鸟飞过伊修加德周边时远处传来的喧嚣声吓住了不敢有动作，而现下周围一片寂静，放眼望去全是雪山——艾默里克扭动着肩膀仰起头去磨蹭坐在身后的人，被牢牢堵住的喉咙之中发出虚弱的鼻音，这是他唯一能做出的诉求了。  
　　“怎么，锁到这种程度还不够吗？”  
　　阿道夫低下头来亲吻艾默里克湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，驱使着陆行鸟暂时的停在了某座山峰上，他并未下鸟，而只是弯下身子去脱下了艾默里克脚上的鞋袜——这是他身上唯一称得上是衣物的东西了——阿道夫握住可怜的脚踝向上拉起，将它锁在了大腿根的旁边——不是用皮带固定，而是金属制的环扣与锁链，阿道夫将两只脚踝上的锁链汇在一起，向上穿过捆缚着的双手，而后用一把看起来颇为结实的锁锁住了。这让艾默里克的上身整体向后倾倒，几乎是靠在了阿道夫怀里。  
　　“您猜钥匙在哪里？”  
　　精灵驱使着身下的陆行鸟再一次起飞前进，俯身从陆行鸟的一侧拉起一根长线，将末端的那只内里冻着钥匙的玻璃瓶展示给艾默里克看。  
　　“在我们飞到温暖地带让它融化出来之前，您都别想从这张鸟鞍上头下来了。”  
　　随后他无视了艾默里克瞬间充斥着惊恐的眼神与怀中这具被捆缚的结结实实的身躯的微弱挣扎，将那只玻璃瓶放了回去，任凭它在库尔扎斯的冰雪中冻的更加结实，随后阿道夫的指尖探入到艾默里克的双腿之间，蹭过被强行突出出来的阴蒂摁上了那个作恶的铃铛——艾默里克这才发现因着姿势的变化，原本被牢牢压在身下的雌穴向前掀起，得以被外物侵入，而与此相对的，身体的重量压上插在后穴之中的那根巨大的硅胶制品，让它只能待在最深的地方动弹不得——  
　　“别怕……我这就给你你最想要的东西。”  
　　阿道夫叼住了他的一只尖耳噬咬，指尖在雌穴之中不知如何摆弄了一下，便让连接着阴蒂环扣的那处变化出长长的锁链，他顶着那只铃铛向雌穴深处缓缓移动，折磨了外层数个星时的粗糙纹理一一碾过深处柔嫩的肉壁，到达前所未有的深度，艾默里克被那里传来的满足感熨烫的手脚发软，整个人彻底没了支撑身体的力气，只能瘫软在阿道夫怀里张着嘴发出无声的喘息，体内指尖将铃铛顶到最深处便撤出了体外，而那铃铛只老实呆了几个星秒，艾默里克就感觉到它在被逐渐缩短的细链向外拉扯，议长阁下混沌的大脑之中闪过在刚刚过去的时间内它只待在穴口折磨自己的情形，下意识的缩紧了穴肉去挽留那只铃铛——这让上头的纹路更加清晰的印在内壁上，每一寸的移动都带起强烈的快感，让体内的腺体涌出更多的淫液，但所幸它向外拉扯的力道并不强，仅仅依靠肉壁收缩的力量尚且能挽留它待在身体深处——然而将全部注意力都集中在雌穴之中的艾默里克未能发现阿道夫转而在他的背后将指尖抵在深入后穴的假阳具根部向其中输入了以太，肉穴之中一直安静待着的巨大阳具突兀的震动起来，平滑的表面出现细微的凸起，顶在后穴肉壁上的敏感点处发出微弱的电流，艾默里克雌穴上的力道一时间被这刺激冲散了——寻找到机会的细链迅速收缩，将深处的那只铃铛拉拽了出来，柔嫩肉壁被快速摩擦产生的钝痛在后穴敏感点遭受的不断攻击之下转化为快感，雌穴深处不满的穴肉自发的开始收缩蠕动，将被拉拽到穴口的铃铛一点点吞吃到身体深处研磨，又因着力道耗尽而被细链拽出，不多时艾默里克便彻底深陷在了这份吞吃拽出的游戏之中。  
　　以至于当阿道夫在即将进入拉诺西亚的某个人迹罕至的小山窝停下来的时候，收起斗篷下鸟，让他以这样一副淫荡的模样暴露在阳光下都没能唤回议长的理智，精灵将那只在过去的整整十二个星时之中将雌穴操弄的烂熟的铃铛取了下来，又停下了后穴假阳具的震动，将它变回了无害的静止状态——连带着堵住声音的喉塞也去除了，然后站在原地等待艾默里克回神，他的手指玩弄着明显被使用过度的雌穴，用细微的治愈魔法将红肿外翻的肉唇恢复到原本粉嫩的模样，却并未碰触阴蒂，任由那个可怜的小东西涨大的待在无法包裹住它的阴唇外头，像是邀请蹂躏的揽客妓。  
　　恢复神智并没有用上多少时间——实际上在阿道夫转而用指尖玩弄起沉甸甸的卵蛋时艾默里克便抽动了一下找回了些许理智，他的眼睛宛如迷雾遍布的天空——现下那些雾气正在缓慢散开，露出其下的蓝宝石来，艾默里克发出了一声长长的呻吟，脑海中回忆起先前的种种不由的感到脸颊发烫，被束缚了过久的四肢一片酸胀，与体内残留的快感混杂在一起更是令人难以忍受。  
　　“放我下来……”  
　　出口声音虚弱而沙哑，带着一点隐约的气，阿道夫知道这次着实把人玩的狠了，但为此准备的理由却也足够冠冕堂皇——至少将公事摆在第一位的艾默里克没有理由谴责自己。  
　　“这次我的确做的比起以往激烈了些，但这也是没办法的事情。”  
　　阿道夫从陆行鸟一侧拎起那根连接着钥匙的细绳——瓶子里的坚冰已经融化的七七八八了，余下的一点并不影响钥匙的取出。  
　　“此次前往东方，您要求的是秘密前往，那么乘坐正经商会的轮渡就必然不可了。”  
　　束缚了脚踝的铁环被取下，其余种种用作束缚的皮带也被一一取出，阿道夫拖住艾默里克的两只大腿将他从鸟鞍上缓缓的抬起来，被撑开操弄了过久的后穴几乎失去知觉，直到那只假阳具脱离身体，穴口依旧大张着无法合拢，精灵把他精疲力尽的恋人拢在怀里，指尖聚集起治愈法术，恢复了受伤的穴肉。  
　　“我由我的门路联系了一位老朋友——他可以帮我乘上前往东方的轮船——不做正经生意的那种……至于不暴露身份将你也混上去的方法……”  
　　阿道夫把陆行鸟栓在了一边的树上，将鸟鞍整个卸了下来收入背包，随后他将艾默里克整个抱了起来转到密林之中的隐蔽木屋里去——这是他的一处秘密基地，周围布置了陷阱与机关，除去他本人没人能找到这里来。  
　　“被贩卖的性奴隶是唯一不需要核对身份的上船人员。”  
　　木屋之中的布置简单至极，但基本的设施一应俱全，艾默里克沉默的任由阿道夫给他从头到尾洗了个干净搁到床上，才开口回复对方。  
　　“所以你准备将我作为私奴带上船——别那么看我，虽然我并不屑于此道，但作为一名合格的贵族与领导人对于这些还是有所了解的——但只是普通的性奴装扮并不足以掩盖我的身份，所以你需要对我做更……”  
　　“更加严厉的束缚。”  
　　阿道夫俯身下来在艾默里克的唇角偷了个亲吻，对方不愧是伊修加德的最高领导人，即便是在刚从情欲之中短暂脱离的时刻，也依旧能够冷静而精准的分析现状并做出决断。  
　　“好好睡一觉吧，从明天开始直到下船，你都会过的相当辛苦。”


End file.
